AMPK is a serine-threonine kinase, which is activated by AMP, and has three subunits, α, β and γ. In each subunit, there exist multiple isoforms (α1, α2, β1, β2, γ1, γ2 and γ3).
AMPK is involved in various physiological functions, such as suppression of gluconeogenesis and inhibition of fatty acid synthesis in hepatic and incorporation of sugars and an increase in fatty acid oxidation in skeletal muscles, as an energy sensor in living organisms, and has attracted attention as a target molecule of a therapeutic agent for diabetes. Therefore, an AMPK activator is expected to be effective in the treatment of diabetes as an insulin resistance improving drug, which has an insulin independent hypoglycemic effect and a lipid improving effect (Non-Patent Document 1).
Patent Documents 1 to 16, 19 to 20 and 22 to 26 disclose a variety of compounds having an AMPK activating effect. However, an azaindole derivative like the compound of the present invention is not disclosed in any of the documents.
Patent Document 17 describes the compound shown below as a compound having an AMPK activating effect.

Patent Document 18 describes the compounds shown below as a compound having an AMPK activating effect.

Patent Document 21 describes the compounds shown below as a compound having an AMPK activating effect.
